Hurricane
by exceptions and expectations
Summary: Her life is in ruins. Her brother is dead and all power is gone. But not for long. 'I am Jane Volturi. I am the world's queen; so bow down to me, peasants.' rating will change
1. ruin me: prologue

_Hurricane_

_prologue: ruin me_

I am impossible. I am moving through walls and I am screaming and no one can hear me. I am surrounded by _humans_ and I am completely alone. I am Jane Volturi. I am the world's queen; so bow down to me, peasant.

I stare at the vicious stone wall in front of me with hatred. I can feel the Cullens' eyes on my head; I feel them bore into me. I squirm from where I am sat on the floor. My world is in ruins around me, I can see broken bodies and the concentrated stink of fire clings to the air.

I am nothing. I am everything because I survived the apocalypse of the vampire world. They let me go. My body should be scattered around this shattering thrown room with my families. I should not be breathing. I should not be _existing._

The head of the Cullen clan steps forward, an unspoken question echoing around the opened room. I wordlessly decline by ignorance. I hear multiple sighs of relief. I know when I am not wanted.

"Jane," Carlisle starts, "You won't understand the human world."

I laugh harshly, dragging my hand through my hair. It's limp around my shoulders. I imagine myself tied up and burning, screaming out, yanking on Alec's hand, my hair matted against my shoulders. I tied it up quickly, because the memory hurts. The betrayal is still there after endless centuries of hatred. "I'm not planning on understanding their stupid ways. I plan on ruling. So, what, they brought down Aro and everyone else. They did not bring me down. I am still alive. I did not burn. Tell me, would you stay down if it meant losing something so dear to you, Carlisle?"

His face twists into an unfortunate expression of confusion. "Of course not." He looks awkward, it's almost pitiful, the way he is so human in such a vampric way. "But, I don't mean to sound rude, what do you still have? Alec is dead."

I want to flinch, but the humanity of the gesture would sting. "I know that, and I am not talking about him. Power, that is what means so much to me. And I plan on ruling the Vampire world." I stand up, turning towards them in a step of defiance. They'll fight me, but I can take them. I have nothing to loose. "And nothing is going to stop me." I smile. And they lunge.

* * *

><p>probably shouldn't be doing this, as I have a Vampire Academy that I have only uploaded one chapter to, but I can't help it. i love jane too much. review, please?<p> 


	2. i am over

_i am over_

_Tommy_

The thrill of war never infected me. It's was all about the fear that ran through your veins as you ran for your life, shooting almost blindly, hoping against hope you survive. When your name was shouted and you were sent over the top, and you were running for your life all of a sudden; when you tripped and fell and still shot everything that looked like it wasn't British. When you thought of Poppy, the vicious redhead you left at home, and when you made it back, alive. War was about winning, fighting against hope for everything you've never believed in.

I don't entirely know what it feels like to be free. I never made it. I was grabbed just before I could even think of making it down. I screamed like a stupid fucking little girl and I fought. But the pain, doubled with my aching joints and head and heart, was unbearable.

And when I woke up I was alone to figure this shit out.

I grab onto the gravestone, willing myself to cry. I want to cry. I want to feel what Poppy felt when she got that telegram. From where I watched her, I could see the distortion in her features. She screamed and cried, cursing my name because I _promised_ I wouldn't die and leave her all alone. She fell to the ground, sobbing her little heart out, hair splayed around her head. She was only eighteen, engaged to the village trouble-maker who went off to war because his father demanded it so. They always told her I would break her heart in two.

She only lived to thirty. I should've saved her when I knew how to. It's too late. She's dead.

A voice, young and perfect, whispers in my ear, taunting me. "Vampires cannot cry, you fool."

I stand tall, because I am taller than her. My non-existent heart burns with Poppy's cries. "I know that, Jane. But wasn't it you who told me that I should face my demons?"

She smiles, showing rows of white teeth. "So it was."

I hate this. I am an accomplice of sorts. I do the work while she rises up. I'd only ever heard myths of her before she found me. She heard about my record. She didn't know the truth but what she'd heard was enough for her to truth me. She knew I'd killed a whole village, taking out ten plus vampires in the process, taking blood with me because I was in pain but not dumb.

I don't trust. I am wary of her every move. I understand that she is using me to get to the top. It's what she does.

* * *

><p>i've decided this will be updated daily, hopefully. they will be short and to the point, but all very relevant and no hopeless rambling. review, please?<p> 


End file.
